


That time

by ReinAya



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Confessions, Day 7, Flashbacks, Inspired by Shelter Music Video, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Rare Pair Week, Oikawa Rarepair Week 2018, a promise, but not really, not a good ending, they meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: I stared straight, there was ‘me’ who ran with Iwa-chan on the park.Flashback?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.

I opened my eyes, startled to get up my body, stared to the front, to the mirror that reflected myself. In the dimly lit of the moon glow that breaks through the window, my reflect showed my cheek dampened with tears, that keep flowing. I wiped it, one-two. Couldn’t stop.

 

_ Why? _

 

**☆ ☆ ☆**

 

Like was hit really hard from behind, I opened my eyes, bubbles came out from my mouth. I was in the water. That loud bang seemed because I  _ fall _ into the water. Why? I closed my eyes again, my body sank deeper and deeper, along with the mind full of questions.

  
  


I opened my eyes again. This time, a hard wind that “hit” my body from down, made my hair and clothes floated noisily—rubbed against each other. I looked to my around, I wasn’t in the water anymore, this time fell down into dark quickly—much faster than in the water. I closed my eyes again.

  
  


My chest like was hit really hard. Not like before, I jerked open my eyes. I stared straight, there was ‘me’ who ran with Iwa-chan on the park.

 

_ Flashback? _

 

**☆ ☆ ☆**

  
  


The view moved, to the moment where ‘I’ blew candles on my seventh birthday. There was Iwa-chan next to ‘me’. My mom clapped her hands while my dad held a camera and direct it to ‘me’.

 

Moved again when ‘I’ lifted up my hand high, followed by ‘others’. The moment where ‘we’ won against Karasuno on Interhigh.

 

Moved again to where ‘we’ celebrate ‘our’ lost from Karasuno. Kyoutani and Kunimi already went home. I asked for more ramen at that time, even ‘our’ coach already treat us before.

 

The flashback continued the run, running fast. I’ve been realized, the flashback was too fast, I just could see the moments. Couldn’t hear anything—though ‘I’ opened my mouth wide, screaming. I also could not sound voice—or maybe I couldn’t hear anything. And the flashback keep moved from one moment to other.

 

Moved again to  _ the first time _ ‘I’ met a person who was to be my  _ best friend _ , Sugawara Koushi. at the train station, at that time ‘I’ wanted to go home to Sendai. Suga clapped my shoulder, smiled—with his angelic smile. Then ‘we’ be acquainted with each other—although Suga already knows me.

 

Moved again to when ‘we’ met again in the college canteen. We just realized that we are in the same college—we didn’t talk it on the station.

 

Moved again to when ‘I’ moved my stuff to Suga’s apartment. ‘We’ decided to live together, there was a lot advantage that ‘we’ could get—from various sides.

 

Moved again to when ‘I’ pointed to the top—to the sky that fulls of stars. Explained a lot of thing to Suga. ‘We’ were on the hill, the stars visible clearly from there. Stargazing. 

 

Moved again to when ‘I’ invited him to the park close to ‘our’ apartment at night.

 

I blinked, I remembered this moment. Very remember. From the beginning to  _ that moment _ , I remembered all of it. I blinked again, realized. The flashback started to lessen it speed, constantly. So that I made feel like in there, could see the details, could hear the sound of wind that breath slowly, rustled the leaves, and what ‘they’ said.

 

‘I’ sat on the seesaw, while Suga sat on the swing.

  
  


_ Ehem, Suga-chan! _ ‘I’ there pretended to cough.

 

The Suga chuckled,  _ What’s wrong? _

 

_ The stars up there there’s thousand, you know. _

 

The Suga just nodded.

 

_ But their light closed by the lights of this city _ .

 

The Suga hummed.  _ Yeah, too bad. _

 

_ But I just need you, Suga-chan. For lighting my life! _ ‘I’ there exclaimed.

 

The Suga only smiled, looked like he hold back his laughed.  _ You are really good at seducing.  _ He said.

  
  


The flashback moved again, not far after the last conversation. Ran again like the previous one, ‘I’ and Suga was on the side of the road, walked across the street. The Suga already walked ahead, while ‘I’ still stood on the spot, played with ‘my’ fingers.

 

I closed my ears, there was a loud voice that deafens ears. I couldn’t hear anything again, what ‘they’ said. But that time, ‘I’ opened ‘my’ mouth, The Suga turned to him, ‘I’ opened ‘my’ mouth again, said something.

 

And  _ that time _ also, I screamed. But no sound that came out. Locked. 

  
  


That time, where ‘I’ said something. Told ‘my’ feeling. A truck that drove fast, followed by a crash sound—though I couldn’t hear anything. ‘I’ who ran towards Suga’s body that laid on the road.

 

**☆ ☆ ☆**

 

This time I stood on a white room. I stared to the front, my heart pounded fast.

 

In front of me, stood a person wear white clothes. With an ash hair and I’ve been realized—I never so closed like this with him before—he had beautiful hazel eyes.

 

He was ‘Suga’, stood in front of me with a smile expands on his face.

 

My eyes sweep around, I was in a room with nothing. Only a white room, blank and  _ quiet _ . My eyes back met with his own. He said something, no more loud voice but I couldn’t hear him.

 

I silent, frowned. He repeated what he says, this time I did capture it.\

 

_ I love you too. _

 

The answer to  _ that time _ . I looked down, wanted to say something. “Sor-sorry.”

 

He walked one step, his face faced mine, I looked away. Refuse. He said something—I still couldn’t hear it. I turned to him, tried to grasp again his sentence.

 

I gulped,  _ Don’t cry. _

 

Was what he said.

 

And I’ve been realized, my tears fell down. I looked down, sobbed. He came along to looked down, hugged me. And somehow, now I could hear what he said. He whispered right in my ear,

 

_ Aren’t you promised me that time? _

 

**☆ ☆ ☆**

 

“Suga-chan! Suga-chan! Answer me!”

 

Who was called not moving, My eyes heated up, tears came out.

 

I raised his back, blood came out from there, adorn the road, leaked to my clothes.

 

He opened his eyes, stared at me. Smiled weakly. 

 

People surrounded us, some tried to call the police, some whispered to others, some busied  _ watching  _ us. And I didn’t care with that, I should bring Suga to hospital. I tried to carry him in my arms.

 

He shook softly, didn’t care about his surroundings too. He raised his right arm to my cheek, wiped it. “Don’t cry.”

 

I shook my head. I need to bring him to hospital. A siren sounded. I looked at it and turned again to Suga. “Come on, Suga. We need to bring you to hospital. Right now!” I cried out for panic.

 

He shook his head. “Don’t cry, Tooru.” He wiped my cheek again.

 

“I don’t know if an Oikawa Tooru can cry,” He coughed.

 

“but it’s not suitable for you.” He chuckled.

 

I paused but my tears wouldn’t. He wiped again and again. “So don’t cry, Ok?”

 

He asked. I nodded slowly. 

  
  
  


He closed his eyes with a smile on spread on his face. 


	2. About Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  ┐(´∀｀)┌

Done. I'm done.

 

I gave up to write for Day 6

> Prompt: ~~Sports swap~~ or ~~Crossover/AU~~
> 
>  

For Sports swap, I could not do it at all because I don't—and don't want to—understand about sports (any sports), so...

yeah from the beginning I chose the Crossover/AU prompts.

 

And again, another problem...

When the stories for others day done, I didn't have any idea for Day 6.

But I'm trying though, I've already thought about some idea, such as Kimi no Na Wa, Koe no Katachi, Whisper of the Heart (1991), Shelter (Animation), and Death Parade. Which when I 'executed', writer's block came, and...

Made me...

guhhh... I don't know anymore

 

Sorry not Sorry

I'm trying

 

And by the way, Day 7 is kinda inspired from Shelter Animation (2016), so... If I can combine them...

（　´∀｀）

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if anything doesn't make any sense, sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)  
> Thank you for reading! c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ
> 
> Next chap is me talking about why there's no chap 6/day 6...  
> Not interesting so don't click the next chapter button...


End file.
